utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Кran
kran (stylized as кran) is a YouTube Singer and an English translyricist. She has an alto voice range, allowing her to sing low notes with ease. кran previously uploaded her covers on kran117, but moved to fxsynth. She also uploads some of her covers onto Nico Nico Douga, her ICBM remix cover of "DJEBICO'S Senbonzakura" being her most popular uploaded there, with over 81K views. Her most popular cover on YouTube is "Romeo and Cinderella" with over 99K views as of March 2014. In addition to singing, кran also mixes. She frequently mixes for fellow YouTube Singers for either solos or choruses. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of ►VocaMania!◄ (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of roya~l pilgrims with kuri~n (in the KCEDB1) # Member of YTChorus (assistant, judge & helper) List of Covered Songs -English ver.- feat. кran, Caspy and Razzy (2010.05.02) (Taken down on YouTube) # "bpm" -English ver.- (2010.05.31) # "Boku Mote" -English ver.- (2010.06.10) # "Kimi no Taion" feat. кran, Bira, Haru, Apol, Яin, RAI, JSR, Sun, Kuro, Ethie, Play, ritz., Kana, Shiki, Rue, Shock and Sagara Yoru (2010.06.14) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -English ver.- (2010.06.15) Taken down on YouTube # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) -English ver.- (2010.06.30) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -English ver.- (2010.07.05) # "Gacha Gacha Cute" feat. кran and Haru (2010.07.10) # "Magic Girl" (Orange Caramel song) feat. кran, Beth and Hitomi (2010.08.03) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Engilsh ver.- (2010.08.14) # "Sign" (Brown Eyed Girls song) feat. кran, Ada, Beth and Hitomi (2010.08.21) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" -English ver.- (2010.08.30) # "Pure Pure Heart" (K-ON! song) -English ver.- (2010.09.08) Taken down on YouTube # "Koi wa Roshin Yuukai" -remix- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.09.15) # "Okiagarenai Yo" feat. кran and karu (2010.10.03) # "Torinoko City" -English ver.- (2010.10.07) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.10) # "Corruption Garden" -English ver.- (2010.12.05) # "Gemini" feat. karu and кran (2010.12.16) # "Secret glow" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.01.11) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2011.01.26) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.03.23) # "Hana he Tadoru Ito" feat. Anba, Aniki, Carmen, Caspy, Cir, ¤Fyre, Joakkar, Juju, KoKo, Kran, Lucy, Miku-tan, Yanovi and Sagara Yoru (2011.05.31) # "Leia" -English ver.- (2011.06.21) # "Peropero" (2011.08.29) # "Dream GET OVER" (Hikaru no Go song) feat. кran, Shining Myth, Joyce Natsuki Li and Alka Yung (2011.08.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Short ver.- (2011.09.13) # "404 - Not Found" (2011.09.14) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Piano ver.- (2011.09.14) # "(Top) Secret glow" -English ver- (mashup of Top Secret and glow) (2011.09.21) # "PonPonPon" (2011.09.24) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.09) # "secret" -Short ver.- (2011.10.21) # "Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance" (2011.10.28) # "Mokyumokyu" (2011.10.31) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -House Mix English ver.- (2011.11.12) # "Fire" (2NE1 song) feat. кran, Beth, Miyoki and Serena (2011.12.04) # "SIGN" (Brown Eyed Girls song) feat. кran, Ada, Beth and Rose (2011.12.11) # "Senbonzakura" -English ver.- (2011.12.30) # "Senbonzakura" -ICBM remix English ver.- (2011.12.03) # "Happy Merry Christmas" -English ver.- (2011.12.25) # "Kusare Gaidou to Chocolate" -Short English ver.- (2011.12.30) # "Regret" -English ver.- (2012.01.02) # "LOVELESSxxx" feat. кran, Razzy and Zoozbuh (2012.01.13) (Deleted) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.04.02) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" -33% faster ver.- (2012.02.08) # "Light Lag" -English ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Yellow" -English ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Jinsei Reset Button" -English ver.- (2012.04.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Acoustic English ver- (2012.05.03) # "Tapioca no Uta" (2012.05.04) # "Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C" feat. кran and Karu (2012.05.07) # "Never" (2012.05.18) # "Omanko no Naka de Oyogu" -Apol arrange- (2012.05.30) # "Reon" -Short ver.- (2012.06.10) # "Irony" feat. кran and Kuri~n (2012.06.20) # "Reon" (2012.07.03) # "Reon" -Engilsh ver.- (2012.08.06) # "Boku wa Kimi no Stalker" (I am Your Stalker) -short ver.- (2012.08.15) # "REALOVE:REALIFE" -English TV size- (2012.08.31) # "Marionetto no Kokoro" (2012.09.06) # "Koi wa Hajimeyou" (2012.09.06) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2012.09.15) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.10.01) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Event Horizon" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.10.20) # "LOVELESSxxx" -English ver.- feat. кran, Zoozbuh and Razzy (2012.10.24) (Reupload) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.27) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -English ver.- (2012.11.02) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Apol, Haru and кran (2012.11.20) # "BEAT!" -English ver.- feat. кran and Rockleetist (2012.12.18) # "galaxias!" -Animeswitcher's remix- (2012.12.22) # "GLIDE" (2013.01.01) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) -English ver.- (2013.01.16) # "As Long As You Love Me" -Black Ops 2 parody- feat. кran and TWiiNSANE (2013.03.16) # "Senbonzakura" -English Orchestra ver.- (2013.04.17) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.11) # "swing-by" feat. Kenta, Aruki, Takeshi, кran, Tune, Azura, Kousei, Apol, Poucet, sabi, MissP and Shoohey (2013.07.13) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.23) # "Party Junkie" -English ver.- (2013.08.18) # "ReversE" -English ver.- (2013.11.02) # "Voiceless" (2014.01.22) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" -Short Titanfall parody ver.- (2014.03.17) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -English Short ver.- (2014.08.10) # "Tako Luka★Maguro Fever" (Luka Luka★Night Fever parody) (2014.08.31) # "Imitation Black" -English Piano ver.- (2014.11.06) # "Jenga" -Acoustic Short ver.- (2014.12.25) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) feat. Kran and Una (2015.02.26) # "chameleon" (2015.05.24) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -English ver.- (2015.07.10) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.08.07) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She is Filipino, but currently lives in Hong Kong.кran's blog profile * She can also play the flute and occasionally makes flute covers of VOCALOID songs on her channel. * Her audio equipment includes a Sennheiser e845s microphone, a Sennheiser HD380 Pro headphones and a Roland Tri-Capture UA-33 audio interface. She uses Cubase 6.5 and Adobe Audition 3.0 to mix. External Links * Twitter * Blog * tumblr. * Facebook * Translyrics * SoundCloud * Formspring